


seminary

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Series: losing my religion [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Play, Crucifix, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Paddling, Priest Gerard Way, Punishment, Religion, Virgin Frank Iero, anal penetration, church, insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New student priest in training Frank Iero is naughty  and Father Way the head priest must punish him</p>
            </blockquote>





	seminary

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Gerard Way or Frank Iero made this up is fake they don't condone any behaviors in this fic or blasphemy

It was dinner time, and the young priest in training, Frank Iero, found himself alone with a raging hard on. Frank found himself an empty room and snuck inside. He had just started here at the seminary. He sat down, unfastening his pants, sliding them down his hips with his boxers. He pulled out his member, wrapping his hand around it and stroking himself. He was trying to be quiet, but a moan must have escaped, because suddenly the door opened with a loud screech, making him cringe.

There stood the reason for his lust, the tall and gorgeous man known as Father Gerard Way. Frank knew for a fact that most of the women and half of the men, Frank included, lusted after the head priest. His eyes went wide and his hands flew to his mouth. 

"Father.... I..." Before he could even finish speaking, Father Way yanked him to his feet, dragging him to his office, not saying a single word until the door was shut and locked behind them. When he spoke, Father Way's voice was quiet and dangerous sounding. 

"Frank, I'm disappointed in you." "I'm sorry... I was overcome with lust, Father...". he confessed. Father Way went around behind his desk and grabbed something, not showing it to Frank. "As a student, Frank, such a disgression must be... punished. Bend over the desk. Now." Father Way's voice held a hint of something that sounded like lust and amusement.

Frank hurried to comply, his face ablaze with embarrassment. "Y-yes, Father...". Frank's pants were still unfastened, and Father Way grabbed the waist band of the pants and his boxers, pulling them down past his knees leaving him feeling exposed and embarrassed. "Frankie, behind closed doors, please, just call me father." He caressed Frank's ass, his voice smooth as silk. 

"I'm going to enjoy turning your bottom a pretty pink..." He took out the paddle he'd kept from Franks sight. Frank's eyes went wide. "Please, F-father ... please, no." Frank cried out, his ass squirming deliciously in front the older priest. "Frankie, Frankie... maybe you're being punished for something other than being caught touching yourself..." He leaned forward, whispering in Frank's ear. "Perhaps you're being punished because you've made me crave touching you..." With that, Gerard raised The paddle and brought it down hard across the soft pale globe of Frank ass. A loud crack filled his ears, followed by pain radiating from where he was struck. "I think 10 will do, Frankie. Count off the last 9." Father Way hissed, smirking. Frank couldn't help the shivers that ran through his body. His ass was burning and felt like it was on fire. His eyes stung slightly with unshed tears, and he held fast to the desk he was bent over, his knuckles white.

He only cried out a couple times. It made his cock throb and ache, hanging heavy and leaking between his legs. Father Way then laid the paddle aside, and Frank pressed his cheek to the cool wood of the desk, his ass aching. Gerard reached out and gently caressed his ass cheeks with a firm, cool hand, soothing the ache in his ass. He slid down behind him, softly planting kisses on the bright pink skin of his ass cheeks. He ran his tongue over one the abused cheeks and then the other, making Frank shiver before he stood up. 

He leaned over Frank's back, placing his lips next to younger mans ear. "I think you need to be cleansed of your filthy ways." The older man said. He moved around behind his desk, reaching for a wooden crucifix hanging on the wall and taking it down. Frank's eyes went wide, and he let out and audible gasp. The older man smirked at him and Frank clamped his jaw shut with loud clop sound. Gerard moved to his desk, taking out a small bottle of gold liquid before moving behind Frank once more. He placed his hands on Frank's ass cheeks, parting them, letting his eyes fall on the tight pink pucker resting there, untouched. Frank trembled under his touch, nervously filled with lust. Gerard ran his thumb over the soft pink hole, watching it flex. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had lusted after this man since he had laid eyes on him, and now the man of his wet dreams was going violate him. His body was taut with fear and pleasure. He had not meant to let the one lust filled word escape his mouth.

"Please." He moaned, way to loudly. "Hold your cheeks apart for me" The head priest ordered. Pressing his upper body against the flat wood for balance, he reached back, gripping his ass cheeks with both hands. He held them spread apart, revealing the entrance of his body to the man's prying eyes. It left him vulnerable to the man. Gerard uncapped the lid from the golden oil, pouring it in his hand and began smoothing it over the end of the wood crucifix, making sure to coat it properly. He then pressed the tip of it against Frank's pucker. Pressing it forward, it breached the younger man's hole, making him squirm. He slowly pressed it forward, as deep as he could get it, and then started to move it in and out. He moved it slowly at first, penetrating the man over and over, watching the crucifix entering the man's body and disappear into his hole. 

It was evident that Frank was a virgin, as he was groaning and wincing in pain at first. Soon he found the spot deep in the other priest, and it caused him to cry out with pleasure. He was starting to sweat, and his cheek was sticking to the wood, his hair was damp with sweat as well.Gerard gave the crucifix a rough twist, driving it harder and faster into the man's sweet spot. Frank started to moan on and off and was being too loud. Father Way was thankful that everyone else was at dinner. He shoved it faster and faster, slamming the hot spot and sending the man spiraling to the edge. He dug his nails into his soft, fleshy globes, trying to hold on and not let them go. The closer he got, the harder it became, and his trembling hands slipped off his cheeks, leaving light pink scratches and letting the cheeks close, but the older priest didn't stop shoving the crucifix into him. He just kept plunging it in, striking the spot repeatedly, and Frank could feel it building in his belly. He was spiraling towards the edge, and without realizing it was shoving himself back against the crucifix, trying to get more of it deep inside himself. Suddenly, his body went rigid and started to jerk as he splattered the priest's desk with his hot white cum. 

When he was finished, Father Way pulled the crucifix out and carefully cleaned it up before placing it back on the wall. Frank laid there panting, his body thrumming with pleasure, trying to catch his breath. Once he was able to compose himself, he stood up, pulling his pants up, wincing at the ache in his ass hole and stinging cheeks. His face was bright red with embarrassment, and he wouldn't meet Father Way's eyes. The older man reached out, tilting his chin until their eyes met. Leaning in, he softly kissed Frank's lips. 

"I think I think I will be seeing a lot more of you while you are here with us." Father Way said. "Yes" Frank hissed. "Something tells me you are a naughty one and will need punishing again." Gerard Say smirking "Oh yes Father." He all but moaned 

"Go clean yourself up before dinner is over and someone sees you." He orders. "Yes, Father," Frank says. With that he turned and walked to the door. 

Just before the door closed, Gerard spoke one last time. "Good evening, Frankie," he said, the door closing behind Frank as he walked away.


End file.
